bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:L1242092/My Hive - September 19th, 2018
Swarm * 1x Basic Bee* * 1x Bomber Bee* * 1x Brave Bee* * 1x Bumble Bee* * 1x Hasty Bee* * 1x Rad Bee* * 1x Rascal Bee* * 1x Bubble Bee* * 1x Commander Bee* * 1x Exhausted Bee* * 1x Fire Bee* * 1x Frosty Bee* * 1x Honey Bee* * 3x Rage Bee* * 1x Shocked Bee* * 3x Baby Bee * 4x Demon Bee * 1x Diamond Bee * 1x Lion Bee * 3x Music Bee* * 4x Ninja Bee * 2x Shy Bee* * 1x Cobalt Bee* * 1x Crimson Bee* * 1x Gummy Bee * 1x Photon Bee * 1x Puppy Bee* * 1x Tabby Bee* * 1x Vicious Bee* Comments Finally got to spend a lot of the honey, tickets, and jelly I had been banking up for the last big update. I started off by buying two slots and using up some banked up eggs, allowing me to put the gifted Frosty Bee higher in the hive. I didn't get my last slot until after I was done farming up the Vicious Bee, which I then placed, evicted, and put into another slot so that I could also add the Basic Bee in at the same time. I had enough tickets left over that I was able to make them both gifted, which is fortunate, because they are probably the two bees with the most valuable hive bonuses. Despite using hundreds of jelly kept from pre-update, hundreds more from felling sprouts, and another few hundred from getting through all my Ant Passes, I only managed to pick up one Epic and two Rare bees that I didn't have gifted already. Three gifted bees I picked up since last update were from using Star Treats, and one came finally after a long period of dumping treats into bees without turning any gifted. Though quantities are mostly the same, some bees look like they have been re-positioned, and much of that had to do with dumping thousands of strawberries into all my Baby Bees to get them to level nine and not getting any of them gifted. So, I found ways to put them into higher slots that were level 8 to try again, but to no avail yet. That is also why my Gummy Bee is where it is and why I have a spare Shy Bee and Lion Bee that I would rather have as a Demon or Ninja Bee. I am currently trying to turn the Gummy Bee's slot into a Baby Bee to dump in more strawberries and hopeful make it gifted there before it reaches level 9. If that doesn't work, I will probably bank the rest of my strawberries until the next major update that focuses on bee leveling and treats. Going forwards, I'm not certain yet how I should be spending my honey. The three options I have to consider is to push my lower level bees up to levels 9 or 10, or push some of my higher level bees, particularly the Vicious Bee, up to level 11, or to save up for the next hive slot and get another bee. Fortunately, the hive I have is already quite decent at doing the Ant Challenge, and I've been able to reach the leaderboard again, though I imagine I will be pushed off again after the weekend after other players catch up and beat my score. I'm trying to think of what would best help me perform better in the challenge, but also trying to balance that with how much more grinding I expect I will do between now and the next major update, which I understand to be some kind of Halloween update, and it would not shock me if there were a thematic Event bee to match. All-in-all, between the hard grinding done over the past week-and-a-half and the various server lag issues Roblox has been having, I'm feeling a tad burnt out by the game at the moment and will probably slip back into logging in briefly to down bosses for the near future. Category:Blog posts